I'll Be Watching Over You Still
by NamelessDudette
Summary: AU Rizzles. In the sense that, Jane's a ghost. Nothing creepy, just playing with the idea of Jane watching Maura. The end will be alive Rizzles. Don't worry. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor wish to tread into territories that will creep me out. Thank you for taking the time to read this summary:)


**A/N: **Hi there, there's a much longer a/n at the bottom.

* * *

The night air is a little chilly.

Standing at the entrance and exit of the restaurant they just had dinner in, the Rizzoli-Isles family, take in the night air. The air is fresh and crisp to them; they are warm from their laughing and the glass of wine they each had. On they go, their coats; their arms into the sleeves as the other holds up the other's coat.

Jane Rizzoli, the taller of the pair, turns to Maura to straighten her knitted cap. She makes sure that each strand of that soft golden brown hair stays neat and doesn't make her look disarrayed. "Maura, you're beautiful. No matter the state in which you are in but," Jane says to Maura as she continues her check, "you believe in looking professional, in looking good." She presses her smile against Maura's knitted cap. Her mother, Angela, had made a matching set for them; a couple of knitted caps for the tightly-knitted couple, those were her exact words. She had burst into their home one day, to present to them, in Jane's opinion, ghastly headwear. Maura though, thought nothing like that of them, of the headwear, of the knitted caps.

"Well, didn't someone once said that I always look like I'm ready for a photo shoot? I must keep up that reputation, I suppose?" Maura teases as she sends Jane a look. Jane dutifully lowers her head. Maura Isles, though mostly in heels, still needs Jane to lower her head to help her out sometimes; especially for a task like this. "The caps are nice Jane, and it is cold out tonight. It's a wonderful time to put them on." Jane's relatively large mane of unruly raven coloured curls, can get challenging to tuck neatly into a cap, but Maura does her meticulous best; with a career as a medical examiner, being patient and precise, seems in her nature anyway. "There," Maura's smile meets that of Jane's, "my detective's beautiful mind is warm and safe."

"Only you Maura, can put me in a knitted cap," Jane has on a little pout, "I won't look very badass."

"Do you need to look very badass Jane?" Maura smiles and takes Jane's hand, "I think I would use the word, callipygian, to describe you."

Jane sends a raised eyebrow to her wife.

"That means, you have well-shaped buttocks Jane."

"Maura!" Jane's normally deep voice raises an octave higher with that comment. "There might be people listening." She smiles, despite her blushing self.

"It's highly acceptable in most cultures and in most relationship guides, to comment on one's spouse's bum."

"Alright, alright Maura, keep the butt compliments to when we're alone at home, but not while we're walking along the streets…" Jane kisses Maura's hand, "you have a lovely-shaped butt too Maura." Her voice is soft enough for only Maura to hear.

Maura smiles to herself. "A cab, and then home to bed we go?" She gently swings their arms; their interlocked hands.

"Cab and then home to bed," Jane checks for vehicles before they begin to cross the road, "maybe we can even-"

Her words are cut off by a blaring honk.  
Glaring headlights, out of nowhere, are all they see.

The night air is a little chilly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, first of all, let me apologize because, I'm changing the format of this story. Apparently, second person perspectives are sort of not allowed; therein meaning, I have tons of other stories to change but...I shall start with this. I've got the other chapters, sort of slightly amended but it's pretty late where I am at the moment and, proof reading is quite, strenuous whilst sort of sleep-deprived. I suppose I can upload them all at one go, yes, but...it's not ready, the rest and, I can't go to sleep thinking that what if, someone else stumbles onto this story and...they follow or comment and, oops, I'm changing it. So...I know too that this is awfully late in the update section, that is...an update should have came much earlier but, hmm...still working on it.  
This chapter is sort of new though. So, it counts as an update? Haha. Hmm..The other chapters (the ones that have already been up once) will look slightly different but, essentially, the gist will be the same. This chapter here, happens before the ones that once were up.  
No one is obligated to still follow through with this, that is you can unfollow if you want to, because, I sort of changed the story's style and, you followed another style of which no longer exists so...hmm...I am sorry.  
I am, but I have to make the change because, the guidelines clearly say no second person based; I thought it meant that I just couldn't get people to choose and participate, like an interactive storyline but...after some reflection, I figured, I should just play it safe. Just in case, the previous version of this story is indeed not allowed, it'll be totally gone...so, best to change the format, the style, right? Hmm.  
I am sorry, and I am thankful, if you're still willing to follow with this story. Now, off to bed I go and, by tomorrow night, the very latest, the chapters that once were there, will be there (though slightly changed).  
Thank you for the time; this was a long a/n. As always, thank you:)


End file.
